


The Squad's Ghoul

by Audric



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CCG!AU, Hide and Kaneki work for the CCG as investigators, Investigator!Hide, Investigator!Kaneki, M/M, No sasaki haise, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, more characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/pseuds/Audric
Summary: Working for the CCG is hard work, and you can expect a lot of bad stuff to happen. But what Kaneki doesn't expect is exactly what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention, I'm not totally sure how many chapters of this I'm going to write. I'm aiming for around 5. I'm temporarily taking a break from my other fanfic "My Ghoul Studies Teacher... is a Father!" as I'm currently stuck writing the next chapter and for the time being I'm going to be totally focused on this.

**Chapter 1**

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

As my eyes flickered open all I could see was a very bright light. I went to check my phone but then I realised, I was strapped to a table. Now fully alerted my eyes were open wide, and my body thrashing. The last thing I could remember was going to a callout about a crazy ghoul, fighting one and then bam. I woke up here. _It’s quite possible that I have some form of amnesia._

 

I quickly realised that no amount of thrashing would unbind the metal straps that kept me to the table. I calmed down and tried to think logically. _It’s also possible that I’ve been kidnapped by a ghoul, and that they intend to torture me. Sick fucking creatures, that’s why I joined the CCG, so that these vermin to our street can be eradicated._

 

Suddenly the door to my front opened, revealing a man in his 40’s with short white hair. “Who are you!?” I shouted. _He’s probably a ghoul._

 

“Me, I’m a doctor… Kaneki.”

 

“H-how do you know my name?” I asked.

 

“Your badge, we searched you. I just want to run one last test, then once I am far away enough I’m going to press a button which is on a remote. That will cause you to be unlocked and you will be free to go, I promise”.

 

I felt sick looking at him, he said it with a sincere smile, almost like he was a grandparent talking to their grandchild. He produced various food items from his white coat and sat them on a table which was at the other side of the room. He picked up a ham sandwich and brought it over to me, holding it to my mouth he said: "Eat it".

 

I was unsure whether it was a good idea, it could be poisoned. It smelled like it had. However, the promise of release was stuck in my head so I took a bite anyway… and it was disgusting. Almost immediately I spat it out and onto the floor.

 

“Fantastic, things appear to be going as expected. We’re just going to try the rest of these foods and then you’ll be out of here in around an hour, does that sound good?”

 

“I have a question.”

 

“Oh really, go ahead Kaneki.”

 

I shivered at being called by my name. “What about the others? Hide, Akira, Sediou and Amon?”

 

“Ah, the rest of you squad are fine. Probably looking for you actually.”

 

That being the end of our conversation, he did exactly as he said he would. He grabbed the various food items, made me try a bite or sip when it was a drink and every single time I had the same reaction. Pure disgust.

 

However, the last item was very different. He produced some meat from a brown package and it smelled… it smelled… there was no describing it. He said to me "Try this". It being the only good looking and smelling thing I did, and it was superb. It was like a burst of flavours, something that I had never experienced before. I almost bit the tips of his fingers off, but luckily he let go of the meat just before I was able to do so.

 

“Thank you so much Kaneki, the results of this final test have been superb. I apologise for the method that I went about conducting it. As I said, free within an hour. Your stuff is on a table just outside this room as well as more of that meat should you want it.”

 

Unsure of what to say to the man I just nodded, as much as I could anyway, and whispered a small thanks.

 

Yet again, true to his word I was released from the confines of the metal barrier. I opened the door and on the table lay my suit, trousers, phone, various other items and a few packets of the ever so tasty packets of meat. Much to my surprise, some other items on the table included a small mirror and a white medical eyepatch. I lifted the mirror to see what state I was in and, I was for sure in a state. A whole new state of being, my left eye was black and red.

 

_No way, I’ve got the eye of a ghoul. I can’t be, I’m human! Ghouls are monsters, evil creatures that kill for pleasure, I’m not like that. I know for a fact that I am human, I’ve eaten human food, I’ve never killed a human. Surely if I had always been a ghoul I would’ve killed somebody for the heck of it. That mean that… no, that’s impossible. You can’t get ‘turned’ into a ghoul, that’s crazy. That couldn’t have been his experiment, could it?_

 

I opened one of the brown packages and had a look at the meat which lay within. For whatever reason, it was tugging at a memory in my head. I stood for minutes, trying to remember. When it hit me, these were similar packages and similar cuts to what I had found during a raid on a ghoul hideout in the 11th ward.

 

That confirmed it, what I had eaten and enjoyed was human flesh! I had eaten, the flesh, the muscle of another human being… and I enjoyed it. Even worse I wanted more, and more and more and more. I gave the meat a sniff and suddenly veins protruding from my left eye spread out around my eye, a sight which was common when I fought very angry or hungry ghouls.

 

Calming my breathing as much as I could the veins disappeared but my eye remained black and red. _I guess that’s why the person, who I’m now going to refer to as Doc, left and eyepatch for me._

 

I quickly put my suit and trousers back on and put my phone in my pocket, begrudgingly I also put the brown packages in my pocket as well. I didn’t want too, but something in my brain said that not taking them would be a bad idea. I walked towards a door which took me outside of the building. Quickly scanning the horizon I recognised where I was, near the scene of the fight in the 20th ward. It’s only recently the squad was stationed here.

 

I checked my jacket pocket for my wallet and luckily all my money was left there. In fact, the only thing I was missing was my quinque, if I’m lucky the CCG would’ve found it and kept it in storage.

 

I walked to the location of a nearby shop and paid for my favourite food and then ran to the apartment Hide and I shared. I fired the food on and half an hour later it was ready.

 

_Come on Kaneki, this is your favourite food in the world. You can’t not like it._

 

I took one bite, then another, and then a few more. It was disgusting. I forced myself to swallow it all but instantly I felt like I was going to puke. I ran to the toilet before puking inside of it.

 

I took the meat out of my suit pocket. It looked so tasty, I wanted nothing but to revel in it. And so I did, I couldn’t help it. It just looked so good that I lost control and soon I was licking the blood from the packet. And no matter how much I hoped, I wouldn’t puke it up. I turned on my phone to find almost hundreds of calls and texts, most of them were Hide, my best friend since childhood. _Hide can’t find out, I’ve just got to act normal like I always do and he won’t suspect a thing._

 

I went to Hide's contact and pressed call. Almost instantly I heard Hide's voice tentatively ask, "Hello?"

 

“H-hey Hide. It’s me.”

 

“Kaneki! Oh my god, you’ve been missing for two weeks, where have you been?!”

 

_Wow, two weeks. I thought I was only out for a few days._

 

“I uh, was knocked out during the fight and then kidnapped. For some reason they just let me go.”

 

“Did they do anything to you?”

 

“I erm, uh, don’t think so. I’m pretty sure nothing happened”.

 

“Ok then, where are you Kaneki?”

 

“I’m at our apartment”. I replied.

 

“I’ll be there as fast as I can” Hide said, before pressing the hangup button.

 

It wasn’t too long before I heard the door open.

_Ok, just act natural and he won’t suspect a thing. What could go wrong right?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki needs a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I forgot I've had this ready for about 2 weeks now. And chapter 3... Apologies.

**Chapter 2**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

I quickly stuffed the brown package into my pocket and walked out of the bathroom. Almost immediately Hide torpedoed into me. His arms were around my waist and his head was rubbing against my stomach.

 

“Kaneki, I missed you man”. Hide said, sadness in his voice.

 

“I was only awake for a couple of hours, I didn’t have the chance to miss you”. I replied.

 

“Rude.” Hide let go of me and took a moment to compose himself before asking “How are you feeling?”

 

_ How do I feel? I mean, I feel pretty shit. I’m a monster now, but I can hardly say that. I’ll just say I’ve got a bit of a headache. _

 

“Well, I’ve got a headache but that’s about it.”

 

“Alright, want me to get you something to eat? Or maybe something to drink?”

 

I though back to something I learned in Ghoul Studies. Ghouls can drink black coffee.  _ It may be bitter but no doubt in time it will be my only solace.  _

 

“I’ll have a black coffee. I want to see what coffee is like without anything in it.”

 

Hide muttered a remark about how bitter the coffee was going to be before going over to the kettle and setting it to boil. Five minutes later I had my black cup of coffee and I was so glad that there was at least one human thing I could still drink. One of my few anchors to humanity.

 

**The Next Day**

**08:00**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

Last night I had received a text message from Akira notifying me that I had a week off so that I could recuperate. This suited me perfectly as there was some stuff that I had to do.

 

_ Well, I guess since I’m a ghoul I’ll have to at least try not to be a monster. I’m not sure how I’ll do it, but do it I shall. Anyways, I should probably go out and find some information about ghoul mask makers. I’ve got to get a mask, you never know when I might need one. _

 

“Hide, I’m going out. I’ve got something to do.” I shouted.

 

No reply. Hide’s probably still sleeping. I put on some casual looking civvies as well as my eyepatch. 

 

I started my search with well known hideouts, asking the ghouls if they knew a mask maker. The usual response was a grumbled no. However, eventually I struck gold. I had asked an old balding man and he said that there was a really good mask maker by the name of Uta. He wrote the address on a small piece of paper and wished me a farewell.

 

It was strange, being shown kindness from a ghoul. He didn’t even know me yet he gave me the location and name of a mask maker and did so with a warm and sincere smile.  _ Maybe he was imagining killing somebody, cutting them up, blood spilling, organs goi-  _ My stomach rumbled. I shook my head quickly and continued walking to the location of the mask maker.

 

Eventually I found myself in an alleyway looking at some stairs which would take me to the building where this ‘Uta’ was located. I mentally prepared myself before entering.  _ By getting a mask I’m acknowledging that I’m a ghoul… well I guess I have no choice.  _ I walked down the stairs, opened the door and closed it behind me. Inside were lots and lots of masks, full masks, half masks, you name it and it was there. I also noticed that a male… female? Somebody that was tall, had black hair and a kakugan that was on was standing still just licking at an eyeball.

 

“Hello?” I ventured.

 

The ghoul looked upwards and said “Hello there, I heard that somebody was asking around for a mask maker. So, let me guess, you need a mask right?”

 

“E-erm, yeah.”

 

“Alright, come sit down then and I’ll get your specifications drawn up”.

 

The ghoul, whom I now presumed was Uta, beaconed to the chair closest to them, not wanting to keep Uta waiting I immediately went and sat myself down..

 

“So, what’s your name?”

 

“Kaneki”

 

“Cute name, so, you interested in any girls?”

 

“E-er”

 

“Oh, or any boys?”

 

“Maybe…” I was embarrassed to admit, but there was somebody my eyes had been on for a while… for a long time.

 

After about half an hour of relentless questioning, poking and some prodding Uta had finished his design.

 

“So, how long until it’s ready?” I asked.

“Seven days” he replied.

 

“Is there any way I could make it quicker, like paying a larger fee?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve got a next day option. The standard fee is two thousand, eight hundred and four yen whereas next day is seventy-two thousand nine hundred nine yen.”

 

Reaching into my pocket and grabbing my wallet, I took out the money and said “Next day please”. The price markup was huge, luckily the CCG pay well, and because they cover almost all living costs as well as healthcare etc. I don’t even have to pay most costs of living.

 

“Sure thing Kaneki, it’ll be ready for pickup at ten AM tomorrow”.

 

With my plans for the day pretty much concluded I walked back over to the apartment Hide and I both owned, it surprisingly only took about an hour, turns out I didn’t live too far away… well, matter of opinion I suppose. For most people walking for an hour is definitely ‘far away’.

 

**10 AM, the next day.**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

As ten AM struck I walked into the mask shop. “Ah, Kaneki, very punctual”.

 

“Why of course, a mask is pretty important”.

 

“Ah yes, of course. However, I have two questions I forgot to ask yesterday.”

 

“Sure, go on.”

 

“Well, first of all, why didn’t you already own a mask. By childhood most ghouls have a mask, but you don’t appear to be ‘most ghouls’ Mr. Kaneki”.

 

“You’ve got that right I suppose, well. I suppose it's a bit of a fucked up and unbelievable story but, I was kidnapped and experimented on. This was only last week mind you, and the experiments turned me into a ghoul, simply put it I never had a mask because I was human”.

 

Uta looked up, sly smile on face. “Now you are interesting, the other was, what’s your occupation?”

 

Oh dear, not a question with an answer a ghoul would want to hear.

 

“I, workfortheccg”. I rattled out.

 

“Come again, I thought I heard you say the CCG”.

 

“That’s because I did” I said quietly.

 

“Woah boy, fate screwed you up big time. So, what’s your plan?”

 

“Maintain the human illusion, go into the CCG, either do or don’t do my job, go home, do fun stuff and sleep”. 

 

“Well then, if you need any help just come down to the shop, I’ll show you the ropes, meet some good people.”

 

Uta handed me the mask, I nodded, said thanks and left. Before rushing back in, asking for a bag. After being supplied with a bag to put my mask in I then proceeded to go back home.

 

After walking for an hour and then entering the apartment I noticed that Hide was awake “G’morning Kaneki”.

 

“Morning… it’s eleven AM, almost afternoon! Have you even had breakfast yet?”

 

“No…” came the reply. Such a Hide thing to do, wake up late and not eat breakfast.

 

“Well what about you? Mr. My diet appears to have disappeared.”

 

“I had food whilst I was out” I replied snappily before walking into my own room and stuffing the mask in the back of my cupboard which would have to suffice as a hiding place temporarily. I also had a small lockable mini fridge where I stored the meat, and I could claim it was beer cans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki decides to train and Hide+the squad get a callout

**Chapter 3**  
**Kaneki’s PoV**  
**1 PM**

Hide was back on shift with Akira, Amon and the others meanwhile I was home bored out of my skull. I’d read all the books I own, I’ve reread all the books I own and I had basically jack all to do. So, I came to a conclusion, I could find somewhere not frequented often and do some training. Of course I’d have to take my mask with me and make sure the location I choose was actually hidden. Not to mention I’d have to wear my hoodie and keep the hood up, anybody who knows me would recognise my hair and if they heard my voice, even though it would be muffled, they’d recognise me in an instant.

I decided to quickly eat one of the small packets of meat before grabbing the bag my mask was in and start my search for somewhere to train. It took me a while, but I found somewhere at the edge of the ward underneath a huge highway, and it was totally empty. It was actually weird, this is exactly where I’d expect more ghouls to be. Oh well, didn’t really effect me in any way. I put on my mask and decided to use one of the many pillars as a target, and I’d be sure not to hit hard enough to cause damage.

I put on my mask and then slowly let out my kagune, I wasn’t sure how I did it, but I somehow did. Controlling it felt just like moving an arm or a leg, as if it was something I did on a daily basis.

For several hours my training went on as normal, did some fitness, did some kagune stuff, there was much less of a learning curve than what I expected there to be. Or maybe it was because I was only doing basic stuff.

**Hide’s PoV  
2:53 PM**

I was sitting at my desk going over investigation notes, just various different ghouls. As well as the ones that were fought when Kaneki was kidnapped… I felt my fists clench and anger rise as I thought of it. How somebody could dare to even consider kidnapping Kaneki, it filled me with rage.

“Hide!”

I shook my head and saw Akira standing at my side.

“Hide, we’ve been called out. It appears a ghoul was spotted training under a highway, we need to get going now.”

I grabbed my quinque briefcase and jogged down to the garage where the rest of the squad were entering the vehicle.

“Come on Hide!”

I got in the back and almost immediately the SUV sped off towards whatever highway the ghoul was under.  
After about five or six minutes we arrived nearby the location. Amon parked the SUV and we all got out, quinques with us. It didn’t take long to spot him, kind of small and had a blue hoodie with the hood up. It was the same make as Kaneki’s hoodie actually. Though Kaneki’s hoodie with nothing special, just bought from a shop.

Suddenly the ghoul stopped doing whatever it was trying to do and suddenly stiffened, slowly he turned around to face us. Once he saw us his visible eye grew wider, scared almost. One thing that was confusing however, was the mask. I’d never seen it before, maybe it’s new…

Before myself or anybody else could get any words out it began to run away, kagune dissipated. I immediately began to follow the ghoul as fast as I could, swiping left and right with my quinque trying to get the ghoul at least injured, and possibly make it angry enough to suddenly turn around and try and fight me. I was able to get two minor hits but somehow I was able to get a pretty major hit on the ghoul’s stomach.

Somehow… the ghoul didn’t even bother trying to fight and it just ran faster and faster before I was able to catch up to it. The ghoul turned a corner and only five seconds later I turned that exact corner to find… nothing. The ghoul had escaped. As I stood and thought, I realised I had an theory. I didn’t like it much, in fact I very much hope it’s not true… But when I think about it… it makes sense.

There’s only one person I know who wears that hoodie, and that ghoul wore an eyepatch, recently Kaneki has started wearing an eyepatch. The ghoul’s stature was similar to Kaneki’s and not to mention all the stuff recently that’s been going on with Kaneki, refusing to eat and what not. But… it makes no sense, Kaneki has to be human! He couldn’t be one of these creatures, could he? Not my Kaneki…

Only moments later the rest of the squad caught up to me.

“I need to go” I said quickly.

Akira protested immediately saying “But we’ve got to fill out a report Hide, not to mention we’ve still got quite a few hours of our shift left to complete.”

“I’ll do the report tomorrow, I just… I just have to go. I’ll explain it later”

Akira was about to yet again protest however stopped as Amon whispered something into Akira’s ear. Letting out an exasperated sigh Akira began to walk back to the SUV.

I didn’t wait to wave them off, instead I began making my way to the apartment I shared with Kaneki.

About 30 minutes later

I arrived at the apartment and slowly opened the door. Unlocked, so either Kaneki is still in the apartment or he left and forgot to lock it.

I sat my briefcase down and began walking to the door behind which was Kaneki’s room. Quietly I pulled the door handle down however when I tried to open the door it refused to move… Kaneki used the damn lock.

Looking down at the ground I noticed something, small stains of red.

“Kaneki! I’m coming into your room!” I shouted.

Immediately I heard cluttering coming from within the room. Not willing to wait any longer I ran back to my briefcase, took out the quinque and used it to break the door down, with the door gone I threw the quinque behind me and entered the room.

**Kaneki’s PoV**

Only moments after I heard Hide’s voice I tried to get up so that I could hide the mask and take off the hoodie however, time wasn’t on my side. Seconds later my door came down, followed by Hide, with a look of determination I’ve never seen before.

I knew he saw me and all the evidence. The mask was in my left hand, my right hand was holding against the wound in my stomach and I was wearing the hoodie that Hide saw me in earlier. Both Hide and I stared at each other, neither sure what to say. However eventually Hide was the first to speak up.

“So… does this have anything to do with being kidnapped?” The voice Hide was speaking in was… strange. I’d never heard it before. He said each word with a slight amount of fear.

Gulping I nodded my head, not sure if I would be able to muster the courage to talk.

Hide walked over to my bed and sat down, back against the wall. He patted the spot next to him and said “Come on, sit down”.

Everything in my head said run, get to safety however… I found myself ignoring it and I slowly moved over to the bed and sat down next to Hide.

Hide then leaned his head against mine and let out a sigh.

“Shit man… what’re we gonna do? I mean I should turn you in… but I can’t do that. Not to you, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Please don’t tell anyone Hide. I’ll run away, disappear. I won’t ever be a problem, nobody will ever see me agai-”

“No!” Hide interrupted. “You’re not doing that. I don’t know what I’d do without you Kaneki. All you need to do is affirm to me that you will never act like those sick fucks that we kill.”

“I promise Hide. I want to be as normal as I can get.”

“Good.” Hide said, making no attempt to hide the fact the words were relieving to hear. “You know Kaneki, we’ve not had the chance to properly talk yet. After you came back you’ve just ignored me or swindled the topic the other way, though I suppose I can understand why. What I said when you came back a few days ago still rings true. I missed you, and I still do Kaneki! I just want to you to be happy.”

My heart rate increased. Eventually it was beating so fast I swore it was almost dangerously fast. The fact that Hide still cared, the fact that Hide accepted me and wanted me, a creature, to be happy… it made me fall in love all over again. “Thanks Hide, that's exactly what I needed to hear. It means a lot, honestly.”

For some reason, everything felt like it'd be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice.


End file.
